wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Forbidden Friendship
Characters Every character mentioned, or will be here soon, goes here! Semiarid Forgery Utah Montana Seabed Third-Time Chapter 1: A Travel That's Spooky (Especially With A Stranger) Semiarid sat in the sand. Usually, she did this when she was lonely. But her imagination was dry. She couldn't find anything to draw or write about. Normally, her mind would be flooding, but for some reason, nothing popped in her head. Semiarid picked at her talons, and she knocked the wet sand off her claws. They were flown up into the sky until it landed on a nearby rock. Semiarid was just lonely. She couldn't find anything to do. No one to talk to and nothing to write and draw. Her mind was dry. That would soon be cleared up. Her mind wasn't dry when a giant tsunami came. Semiarid hid under the rock near a tree. That didn't stop the giant wave from coming. Soon, her mind was soaked. Semiarid slowly crawled out from under her rock. "WHY WATER, WHY?!?!! DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!" The SandWing shrieked unhappily. Semiarid, unlike the rest of her tribe who hated water, had a rational fear of it. Just then, a splash over water landed on the sand. Semiarid jumped away, very worried of what would be coming out. A SeaWing came out. She had baby blue scales, and a pastel blue underbelly. Her big white claws were sharp and long. She also had a brown sack around her neck. "Who are you?" Semiaird squealed in fright. The SeaWing looked around bedore saying, "I'm Seabed. And ugh, this land! Why did I swim here?! I HATE LAND!" Semiarid looked oddly at the SeaWing before noticing her scars. "What are you?!" Seabed glanced at her and mouthed 'explorer'. The SandWing terrifyingly sat still, shivering. An explorer? This was going to be bad. "Well, I guess there was a reason I came here. The Queen wants information about islands to write about, so she sent me. Surprising, since I was banned, but oh well! Tell me, would you be interested in going somewhere with me? Not in the water, of course. SandWings hate water. But in the forest, behind you, maybe?" Semiarid blinked. Her? In the forest? The dragon with the nickname Scardy Sand? This just got a whole lot worse. To Seabed, silence means yes. The SeaWing grabbed Semiarid by the talons. The SandWing shivered alot, and Seabed flew with Semiarid hanging by her arms. "Can you let me fly, please?" The SeaWing nodded, and Semiarid hopped off. She did some cool summersaults, and Seabed did a backflip in the air. Seabed was very slow, but a master at tricks. Although Semiarid was a bit concerned and worried about going in the forest, she seemed to like Seabed. She was adventerous, something Semiarid couldn't be, no matter how hard she tried. Soon, they came across across the center of the forest, the spookiest area. Semiaird gasped at how bad this was. Monsters and creepy noises always came from around here, and it always made Semiarid feel uncomfortable when she was trying to sleep. However, Seabed just flew down. With no choice, Semiarid flew down too. The center of the forest was dark, with the howling of the wind even louder tonight. In the middle, was a tree stump that looked like it was cut down centuries ago. The grass was rather yellow and dirty, and the mud was very comfy, surprisely. Not liked they wanted to roll in it or anything. They were here for research, that's all. Seabed flew over to the stump, and got comfy. She grabbed out a peice of water and an ink bottle out of her bag and began asking Semiarid questions. "What's the best place to live?" "Do you enjoy looking at other land?" "Does war only happen on islands surrounding Pyrrhia, or just Pyrrhia?" Semiarid kept answering every question even if she didn't know the answer to some of them. SNAP! CRACK! Seabed and Semiarid froze. The SandWing was about to fly away, but Seabed held her by the talon so tight it was impossible to fun away now. However, Semiarid kept trying. She got out of her grip, but was sent backwards. "AGHHHH!!!" The two girls saw the figure. A blue and purple dragon was coming for them. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Collaborations